


Lost in Space and Time

by CallaPendragon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaPendragon/pseuds/CallaPendragon
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated and guess what! He's finally a ginger! My own story arc about the Ginger Doctor and his companions. Old/current characters will be making an appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

Calista sighed deeply at the sweet smell of the late spring air as she drove down the road along side the river. The trees were in full bloom preparing to bear the summers fruit. She grabbed the knob of her car to roll down her window, careful not to shift her position too much and swerve on the road. Her Ford Galaxie purred softly as she sped down the road. Suddenly she glanced to the river on her right to see a body floating in the river stuck on the branch of a fallen tree.  
“Oh shit.” she whispered as she carefully pulled over to the side of the road. Stepping out of her car she took off her shoes and jacket, steeling herself before jumping into the river. The current of the river was weak; thankfully all of the winters snow had already gone out to the sea for the season. She grabbed onto the branch that held onto the body, a man it seemed. His wavy hair was damp and plastered to his face hiding his eyes. His clothes were tattered and torn like he'd been to hell and back before he'd even gotten into the river.  
Calista held onto the branch with both hands, trying to think of a way to bring him back to shore without both of them getting swept further down the river. She looked at the tree that had fallen into the river. It had come from the opposite bank of where she'd parked her car and unfortunately it didn't come over to the other side. However it did come close enough to the opposite bank that if they could get to the top branches of the fallen tree she should have no trouble pulling him to the bank from there.  
“You're lucky I noticed you.” She muttered before pulling herself onto the tree, “You better be grateful.”   
She grabbed onto the unconscious man pulling him onto the tree with her.  
“Alright,” she sighed, “Now...” She laid on her belly one leg on either side of the tree as she pulled him onto her back. She looped his arms around her neck crawling up the tree closer to the top. She could tell he was still alive from the fluttering of his heart against her back. But what worried her was the speed which his heart beat, it seemed to be twice as fast as the normal human being.   
'I hope he doesn't have a heart condition.' she thought to herself as she grabbed onto his hands keeping him on her back as she lowered herself into the water. The water was only waist high; she realized once she came off the tree. She shifted him on her back slightly as she piggy back carried him back to her car.  
She laid him down on the ground to check if he was breathing, he wasn't.  
“Shit.” She opened his mouth checking for anything that was obviously preventing him from breathing. Seeing nothing she began chest compression. After five or six compressions he suddenly started coughing up water. She helped him roll onto his side as his eyes opened.  
“Where am I...” he wheezed as he looked up at her.  
“Ummmm... I'm not really sure...” she said sheepishly, “Next to some river in Oregon, but that's all I can tell you. I decided to go exploring and wasn't paying attention to the map. Do you know your name?”  
“Doctor...”  
“Doctor what?”  
“Just the Doctor...” he said as he began coughing again.  
“Shit, you probably have amnesia, or else your delusional. Here I'll get you a towel.” she said after helping him sit up leaning against her blue car. She stood up and opened the trunk. She grabbed a tan bag with the letters U.S.M.C. on them. She sat back down next to him opening the bag. She pulled out two towels one she put around him the other for herself.  
“What's the last thing you remember?” She asked as she looked back into her bag.  
“Bright, golden lights.”  
“Near death experience?” she asked handing him a nutrition bar, eating one herself.  
He shook his head before looking at her his emerald green eyes murky and dazed, “Yea... something like that.”  
“Do you have any I.D. on you?”  
“No...”  
She sighed, “Well, I should take you to a hospital, I suppose?” She said helping him into the passenger seat of her car.  
“No! NO hospitals!”  
She looked at him confused, “Why not? I just found you not breathing in the river with no clue how long you were there or how long you hadn't been breathing. I was able to revive you on my own surprisingly but that was just pure luck. God only knows what else is wrong.”  
“I'm, not normal...” he said softly.  
“Right, so... do you not remember your name?”  
He looked at her confused, “Of course I do. I'm the Doctor.”  
“Yea. Doctor what?”  
“Just the Doctor.”  
Calista sighed as she pulled her car from the side of the road, “Yep, sorry. I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because you think your a Timelord with a police box that flies through space and time.”  
“How did you know that?”  
Calista grabbed her T.A.R.D.I.S. Wallet, “Huge Doctor Who fan. This baby here.” she tapped her dash board, “Is named Tardis after the Doctor's ship.”  
“Oh, well, she'll be happy to hear that... when I find her.”  
“And this is why I'm taking you to a hospital.”  
“What? No please you can't. I just regenerated. Hell, I don't even know the kind of person I am yet.”  
Calista glanced at him. His eyes were wide, frightened, and incredibly sincere. She sighed, “Prove it.”  
“Huh?”  
“Prove you're the Doctor.”  
“oh...” the man felt around his pocket pulling out what appeared to be a pen with a green light on the end. He pressed a button aiming it at her car radio. The car filled with the sound of the Beatles as her C.D. Player started up, “Ah! So were in... 19...69?70?”  
“Nope. Way off, 2017. Looks like you don't even know what year it is.”  
The Doctor looked at her confused, “Really? But... the car... the music.”  
“Classic car. Bought her used from an older gentlemen who gave me a good price for her. My parent's are in their sixties so I was kinda raised on classic music. When most little girls were listening to their older sisters Back Street Boys CD's I was listening to my parents' Beatles tapes.”  
Calista glanced at the Doctor once more, “Also...” she reached down into her leather book bag pulling out a replica Sonic Screwdriver, “I can do that too.” She pointed it at the radio pushing a button and causing the radio to turn off.  
The Doctor looked at her wide eyed and confused.  
“Universal Remote.”  
“Oh...” He looked down biting his lip nervously.  
Calista sighed as she watched him, “I guess there is one thing I can check for...”  
The Doctor watched her confused as they drove into town. She slowed down pulling into a parking lot of a restaurant.  
“OK...” She said getting out of the car to open his door. She knelt in front of him pulling a stethoscope from her bag.   
“Why do you have that?”  
“Studying medicine at the college. If you're really the Doctor you'll have two hearts.”  
“You really do know your stuff, don't you?”  
She nodded quietly as she put the ear buds into her ears and pressed the knob against his chest. She listened for his heart where she'd normally find it. She nodded to herself pleased as she heard it's healthy steady beat. Then she moved the knob over to where a Timelords second heart would be. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked up at him, “You... You actually are the Doctor...” she whispered.  
“In the flesh.”  
Calista leaned back landing on her butt with a thump, “Well... I guess I'mma have to help you find the T.A.R.D.I.S rather than a hospital huh...”  
“That would be nice.” The Doctor looked up grabbing his almost dry hair and pulling a lock down where he could see, “Yes! I'm a ginger!” he beamed.  
Calista burst into laughter as she heard that. He looked down at her in confusion. “What's so funny?”  
“It's just, in the show you're always frustrated when you regenerate that you're not a ginger. I didn't think the real Doctor would actually care.”  
“Show?”  
“Yea... in this dimension, Doctor Who is a show.”  
“You know about dimensions?”  
“Of course I know about dimensions.” she snapped, her laughter suddenly gone, “I'm not a moron thank you.”  
“Right... sorry...” he said looking down sheepishly, “But what makes you say in THIS dimension I'm a show.”  
“Eh, I'm assuming, honestly. To my knowledge there has never been a part of the show where you've broken the fourth wall to the degree of showing that Doctor Who was a show so I'm guessing that the show in my reality and/or dimension is just us peeking in on your dimension.”  
The Doctor nodded, “That sounds reasonable.”  
“Still... if the show is accurate that means we have a problem...”  
“Oh?”  
“Yea... It was hell for you closing the rift between dimensions when you were the tenth Doctor... I would imagine it would be just as bad for this one... other than... well, never mind.”  
“Other than what?”  
Calista stood up, “Don't worry about it. It's not important.”  
The Doctor looked up at her with puppy like eyes. She looked into his begging eyes as they watched her from between the locks of his shaggy crimson hair. She sighed softly and answered quietly.  
“It won't be as hard because... you won't have to deal with getting separated from Rose.”  
His eyes widened as he leaned back in shock, “How do you...”  
“Like I said... Here... Doctor Who is a show.” she sat down at his feet leaning against his shins as she pulled out her phone, “Look.” she opened an app on her phone and typed in “Doctor Who S1E1” before picking a video and handing it to him. He watched as the first episode of modern Doctor Who played. She watched him as his expressions changed from shock to surprise to nostalgia as he watched the ninth Doctor and Rose go on their first adventure.   
He handed back her phone, “So... I'm guessing you thought I was just an actor or an actor look-a-like who lost track of who they were... themselves or their role...”  
“Not exactly. We haven't had a Doctor who looked like you yet.”  
“Oh...”  
“So... Any clue where the T.A.R.D.I.S. is? I'll drive you to her before I head home.”  
“I think she's here to pick me up actually.” He gestured ahead of them to the police box that materialized in front of them.  
“Ah so you reprogrammed her to be able to fly herself to you when necessary huh?”  
“Yes...” The Doctor helped her up as he stood up himself, “Thank you for saving me.” he said before walking over to his ship.  
The T.A.R.D.I.S. hummed with delight in his mind as he walked over to her. At the last moment, before Calista got in her car, he turned to her and asked, “Come with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all veterans past present and future. Particularly my own grandfather who I honestly hope is proud of everything I have accomplished in the nine years since his passing. RIP HJL

Calista's eyes widened as she looked at the Doctor, "Are you serious?" she asked breathless.  
He smiled at her nodding, "Yea. Haven't you ever wanted to see a world beyond your own?"  
She smiled taking a few steps towards him, "Of course... that's why I joined the military... but... I might be more of a liability to you..."  
"Why?"  
"My leg... is not so good... I can't run the way your other companions can... well, I mean I can but, then I'll just fall down after it wears out and-"  
"I don't care." he said simply, "Even with your leg you saved me, right?'  
"Well... yea... I guess."  
"Then you're fine. Do you wanna come with me?" he asked. His emerald eyes shining softly at her.  
She nodded hesitantly, "Yea... I do. But let me take my girl home really fast." she smirked at him, "You have a habit of returning people later than you meant to."  
The Doctor pouted at her slightly, "Hey, that was me but it wasn't ME. I could be very prompt, I don't even know that yet."  
Calista giggled softly, "Yea, well the old girl is gonna take you where you need to go, when you need to be there; which means we could still end up late."  
The Doctor opened his mouth to argue with her only to find that he couldn't, "Fine." he pouted, "Where do you live? I'll meet you there."  
She smiled telling him where she lived before getting into her car and driving off.

Calista drove down the long dirt drive way of her country home surprised at the days events. In the distance she could see blue peeking from the trees behind her house. That must be where he parked the T.A.R.D.I.S. She thought to herself. She parked her car in the garage before heading into the house.  
"Mum? Dad?" she called out looking up the stairs.  
"You're American! Why do you say mum instead of mom?"  
Calista yelped as she heard his voice come from the living room. The Doctor said, sitting next to her mom on the couch.  
"Oh, she goes back and forth. Honey, why didn't you tell me your friend John was coming over?" her mother asked smiling with an irritated light in her eyes.  
"Well, it was spur of the moment. We only made plans a couple of hours ago I thought I was gonna beat him here and talk to you about it first..."  
"I see. Well, next time how about you call first though... I guess that would be hard to do when your guest is the Doctor."  
The Doctor looked at Calista's mother in shock, "Doctor? Who said anything about a Doctor?"  
Calista chuckled slightly, "I should have known you'd hear the T.A.R.D.I.S. Land and recognize the sound."  
"What? Why?" The Doctor asked looking back to Calista. She grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge before coming back into the room.  
"Remember how I said that there is a show called Doctor Who?"  
The Doctor nodded slightly.  
"It's been on since 1963. My mum was a kid then and she used to watch it and Dark Shadows after school with her sister. So... yea. She knows even more Doctor Who than I do."  
"How can my life be a TV show?"  
"Why do you have such a fondness for modern day London?"  
The Doctor opened his mouth to answer before closing it uncertain of how to answer.  
"Exactly." she said.  
"I take it you're gonna be traveling with him."  
"Yea."  
"Eh. Just don't show up late for school. Go grab a bag first."  
"Yes ma'am."

"Your mum is really relaxed compared to some of the mums I've met."  
"Yeah, at least she didn't slap you."  
"Not all mums slap me!"  
"Jacki, Martha's mother, Amy."  
The Doctor tried to retort but found his mind blank, "Hush you!" was the best he could think of as he opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
Calista giggled softly before stepping in. She gasped as she looked around at the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. This Doctor hadn't set his own console background yet so for now it was set to 12th 's design. The Doctor smirked listening, waiting for her to say what everyone did when they stepped into his ship.  
"She's beautiful..." That was a first. The Doctor's mouth dropped open in surprise as he felt the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s song seep into his mind. She was quite pleased with this new companion who choose to complement her first rather than go for the clique.  
"Where would you like to go first?"  
"Oh I don't know I..." a thought crossed Calista's mind but she shook it from her mind unable to ask for something like that.   
"What? You thought of somewhere. Where?"  
"I... I shouldn't..."  
The T.A.R.D.I.S.'s engines went off as she took flight, "Looks like the old girl disagrees. So tell me where?"  
"It's almost Veterans Day... I couldn't help but think of my Grandpa... he died when I was 13."  
"You wanna save him?"  
"Nah... his fate was sealed... I just.. wanted to see him before he went into the hospital; before he died."  
The Doctor looked at Calista sadly, "What made you think you couldn't ask for something like that?"  
"Well... most people would try and change what happened. I mean it would be nice if he had lived longer but... I mostly just wonder if he would have been proud of me. My mom always said he would have been..."  
"You wanna hear him say it himself."  
She nodded softly.  
"Well... yes."

"Beth! Did you take your meds?"  
"Yes Henry."  
Calista watched the elderly couple from afar; not yet able to approach them. The Doctor turned to her panicking slightly as he saw the tears roll down her cheeks, "What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing..."  
The Doctor looked at her more closely cupping her cheek with his hand to wipe away the stray tears, "You're crying. That's not nothing."  
"It's... been ten years since I saw them together... Grandma Beth died last July too..."  
The Doctor hugged her gently, "It'll be ok."  
She nodded, "Yea. But... I don't know how to approach them... They aren't gonna recognize me I mean-" suddenly Calista felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to look, only to find the couple standing before her.  
"I'm sorry. My wife had to meet you she thinks you look like one of our grand children." Calista's eyes widened in surprised.  
"It's fine, it's no trouble at all."  
"You hold yourself a bit taller for such a young girl." Henry said unwittingly to his granddaughter.  
"I spent the last four years in the marine corps. I was a Lance Corporal when I got out."  
"Is that so? Henry here was in the Air Force. Thanks for serving."  
"It was an honor. I just wish I could have been a better Marine."  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be. You signed the contract that's more than most. You're family should be proud."  
"Thank you. My Grandfather served in Vietnam."  
"Eh. I was there. It was hell. I bet he is proud of you."  
"I'm afraid he died years before I joined."  
"Is that so... Well... Then I'll tell you for him. You did good. Don't let anyone ever tell you different."  
"Thank you, sir." she said as they walked away. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks.  
"See. He was proud of you. And he didn't even know it." The Doctor said smiling down at her as he hugged her close, "Come on! Lets find another place to explore. Do you like cheese?"  
She nodded slightly.  
"Good because I know a planet where everything is made of cheese."


End file.
